The Flavour Of Love
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: Sasuke’s in love with Naruto,not knowing what else to do he tries to grab the blonde’s attention,but is wearing orange clothes and even stooping so low as to play music outside his house really going to work?Maybe he should have put more thought into it.
1. In My Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Nothing, that's what I own….so no suing to be had here 'sticks tongue out as all the lawyers trudge home'

**AN:** Hello my lovelies. I just want to say OMG I'M STARTING A NEW FIC ALREADY!! And then counteract it by saying BUT THIS WON'T BE UPDATED FOR A WHILE IT'S JUST A TASTE!!

Now I'm hoping you'll have all noticed this by now in which case I wish to inform you that so I don't get busy and have to large a case load I've posted this first chapter so you'll have something to look forward to/put on story alerts. Since I have too many stories going at the moment I've decided to finish at least 2 before working on this one, I'll still be doing oneshots and what not but yeah.

Oh and that MIGHT CHANGE if I get enough incentive to write i.e. reviews lol. Anyways just telling you all this so I don't get people yelling at me for not updating. Any who I hope you like this story. Much love peoples.

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

The Flavour Of Love

Chapter 1: In My Thoughts

It was another ordinary morning in the hidden leaf ninja village; everyone had woken up, got dressed and prepared for the day ahead. Whether that was strapping on weapons or opening stores was irrelevant because the objective was the same; to begin the day so that eventually it would end bringing them back to the comfort and relaxation of their home.

Yet even though it was a beautiful morning, with not a dark cloud in the sky, not **everyone **was being optimistic. The resident Ice Prince Sasuke Uchiha was in his house, infamous scowl on his face as he sat glaring at his kitchen wall. Now finding this Uchiha in a fowl mood and glaring was rather common considering he had his entire clan wiped out by his brother. After that, it would only be natural that you tended to be in a fowl mood 24/7.

However, strangely enough this wasn't the cause for our Raven's annoyance. No, the problem that was frustrating him was the dream he had woken up from. He was trying not to think about it but it kept managing to wiggle its way into his mind, flashing images of himself and a blonde team mate of his in rather erotic positions. Closing his eyes, he was hit once again with another onslaught of images, his knuckles turning white as he clenched them.

With a growl, he smacked his fist against the bench, his eyes snapping open at the sound of wood splitting. Looking down, his scowl returned full force as he noticed three prominent cracks in his dining room table. Standing up angrily he kicked his chair, not caring when it fell backwards hitting the floor.

Raising a hand to his eyebrows, he rubbed them while mumbling, "I need to pulverize something."

Heading towards his room he found himself, once again thinking about his blue eyed friend. Naruto had always fascinated Sasuke. Even before they were team mates, he was always there making sure everyone noticed him. He had first seen him as an annoyance but soon saw past that and saw his loneliness, that his loudness was a cry for attention.

It wasn't long before Sasuke found himself thinking of the blonde outside of the academy. Just seeing something blue, orange or yellow would spring forth a Naruto centric question, he had become obsessed with discovering everything he could about the blonde. He thought he was just curious and that the only reason he gave him a second thought was because Naruto had never given him one.

That theory changed however on the day he was assigned to team 7. The day Naruto had looked at him. He had sat right in front of his face, trying to find out why all the girls adored him. What caught Sasuke's attention was how soft Naruto's lips looked. Within second of the thought entering his brain Naruto was knocked forward and his observation was proved, Naruto did have soft lips, and he had been the first one to know it.

After the accidental kiss it had all gone down hill. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto's lips, smile, hair, eyes; everything about him was planted in his mind. He tried to deny it, telling himself it wasn't true but as he spent time with Naruto, even going so far as to give him a nickname he realised, he had fallen for the dobe… hard.

At first he had trouble being around him, casual touches making him stamp down blushes and seeing him go puppy eyes for Sakura made his heart clench. But knowing he could never have his blonde, he simply pushed down the feelings deciding to keep there slight friendship rather then risk being hated and avoided.

His plan ran smoothly, he never let Naruto know of how much he cared, always masking his concern with banter and fights. It wasn't until there battle with Haku that his feelings slipped. When Haku had aimed his needles at Naruto, he had felt time stop, he hadn't needed to think; he threw himself in the way, prepared to lose his life rather then Naruto.

He had lain in Naruto's arms, wanting to tell him everything but unable to. Slowly and painfully he lifted up his hand, faintly touching whisker marks before darkness overwhelmed his senses. He woke up to Sakura hugging and crying all over him, but it was worth it just to be the receiver of Naruto's relieved smile and hug. That night was the first time Naruto had played lead role in his fantasies.

He had quickly learned to quell his dreams, or to go without his release on missions, in a way he found it his punishment for loving Naruto. For loving someone who would hate the mere thought of his feelings, his love. He couldn't remember in what book he had read it but the quote still rang clear in his mind: 'The greatest sin is loving someone who is your sworn enemy'. He felt the quote fitting; a modern day tale of Romeo and Juliet… only sadly his Juliet would never and could never love him back.

When he reached his room, he shook off his depressing thoughts, scowling slightly at his own self pity. He hated people who complained about the horrid things in there life, yet he was being contradictive. Here he was moping about Naruto and how he could never get his precious person, wallowing in his own unrequited love and becoming exactly like the people he so despised.

Exiting his room, he headed for the study, completely forgetting the reason he had made his way upstairs. When he reached the correct door he opened it and entered the room. Walking over to a table he grabbed a pen and a book before opening a draw. Inside were 20 hard cover books. They each had different covers and patterns. Giving them all a quick look he soon pulled out what looked like a hard cover journal. It had a black cover with oranges swirls and an orange ribbon attached to the spine that was used to mark the writers place.

Smiling slightly, he walked over to an armchair that if sat in correctly could let you observe the entire backyard of his house. Sasuke however was uninterested in the world outside. Curling himself in the chair he placed the book on his leg and opened it. With his pen poised he thought for a few moments before quickly writing a title on the first page.

_How To Catch Naruto's Attention/Affection_

His hand moved down to the first line, hovering above the page. After a few moments he rearranged his hand and started tapping his pen on his book lightly. Looking at the page he sighed. The title was all well and good, but what he really needed was some steps to follow it, but that was where he had always fallen short.

He had never tried to date someone before, had never tried to win there affections. Sure he had thousands of girls throw themselves at him but that had never once been attractive, and from what he knew about Naruto he would be more suspicious of roses, flowers and pink cards then getting a kiss smack dab on his face. No, this would have to be subtle yet obvious, normal yet caring, he had to show the blonde exactly what lengths he would go to in order to get his attention.

Always the one to plan things, getting the most from a situation, he started thinking. What did he know about the dobe? Well he loved Ramen, wore orange, liked Sakura, wanted to be Hokage, wanted to be stronger then him… the list went on. Naruto was never one to be quiet about his opinions. As he sat staring at his book he heard something hit his window. Standing up, he put the book on the now vacant armchair before going to the window.

Looking out he was surprised to see the object of his thoughts throwing rocks at each of the houses windows. Sasuke blinked before opening the window wide and sticking his head out.

"Dobe, what the hell are you doing?"

Hearing his voice, Naruto looked up and with a small glare said, "Don't call me that Sasuke-teme!"

Resisting the urge to rub his temples, Sasuke asked again, "What are you doing?"

Naruto blinked before smiling. "Buy me ramen Sasuke-teme!!"

Sasuke scowled. Naruto only ever came around to get something out of him; it was never to just be with him. It was ramen this, a spar that. He was fed up with it. He went to shout out his answer when he stopped. Turning back inside, he looked at the book on the chair before looking back at Naruto.

"Fine, wait there" He said before shutting the window and grabbing the book and pen. With a few strokes of his pen a sentence had formed, reading over it he smiled slightly.

"Here goes… well everything." He muttered before closing the book and placing it on the desk.

Exiting the room he headed down stairs to meet Naruto. He never noticed the wind of the fan flick the book open revealing his sentence.

_Be what Naruto wants, do exactly what he loves. Even if it's an illusion of yourself, it's worth it if you get to be with him._

* * *

**AN:** Well peoples? I hope you liked it. Also the next chapter, and chapters to come after it will be funnier/SasuNaru centric, this was like a prologue. So yeah…please R&R I would be EVER so greatful….oh and for info on updates read the first Author's Note :D Thanks people.

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	2. Ramen Trials

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, never have, never will. Capishe?

**AN:** Okay, yes I decided to update this. No I have no idea when I'll be updating again. Yes I'm still working on all my other fics i.e. editing and finishing them. No I don't have anything else to say, so therefore, enjoy!!

**Dedication:** I think it's only fair I dedicate this chapter to _Supreme Dictator of the World_ because it was their review that made me read over Chapter 1 and then write this in like an hour. So kudos to her/him because I kinda like might write some more… ponders

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

The Flavour Of Love

Chapter 2: Ramen Trials

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sasuke stepped out of his house, the door swinging shut behind him as he made his way towards his blonde team mate.

"It's about time, Teme," Naruto complained.

A retort on the tip of his tongue, Sasuke was about to speak when he stopped himself, the words written mere minutes ago seeming to burn behind his eyes, reminding him of what he was going to try and do. Refusing to bow down to his previous instincts, he just shrugged.

Eyebrows furrowing, Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion. Not wanting Naruto to start pestering him for answers, Sasuke simply started walking out of his yard in the vague direction of Naruto's favourite ramen shop.

He didn't get more then five steps before Naruto had run to catch up with him so they were walking side by side.

"Are you sick?" Naruto asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"No dobe," Sasuke said before he could stop himself, the insult so common he didn't even register he had said it for a few seconds.

When he did, he mentally started kicking himself before he reiterated, "No Naruto, I'm fine."

Grabbing Sasuke's shirt sleeve, Naruto made him stop walking before asking accusingly, "Who are you and were did you put the Teme?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke really wanted to whack Naruto upside the head before saying one of the many remarks that were flittering through his mind.

Couldn't the idiot ever understand someone being **nice** to him? Sasuke asked himself angrily.

"Well?!" Naruto questioned impatiently, his hand tightening slightly on Sasuke's arm.

Eyes narrowing he growled out, "I'm Sasuke, you baka. Now would you let me go so I can buy you your stupid ramen?!"

"Don't call me that Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto complained, but let Sasuke go all the same as they once again started walking.

They hadn't gotten more then four steps before Naruto spoke again, "Oh I wonder what ramen I'm going to get? Miso? Or maybe if they have a special on I'll get it or maybe…"

Tuning him out, Sasuke kept his eyes on the ground as he grumbled to himself.

It seemed his plan was going to be harder then it looked.

--

Arriving at Ichiraku, Naruto dragged Sasuke into it as he jumped up and down excitedly, his mouth practically salivating at the smell alone. Sasuke was _almost_ tempted to just walk away and forget he ever fell in love with the person beside him.

When Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a table however, that thought was affectively blown out of the water. There was no way he could forget Naruto if just from the mere touch alone he was now fighting down a blush.

Sitting down in a seat, he had barely gotten comfortable before Naruto was up and across the room talking to Ayame and ordering what Sasuke could feel would be a rather expensive amount of food.

He only allowed himself to be annoyed for a few seconds before he settled into his usual state of resignation when buying things for Naruto. Food was the easiest thing to mentally write of because even if he himself didn't particularly like the ramen, it was probably the best meal Naruto would get for a while.

That in itself was enough to make him sit through a few bowls of it once a month or so but add the fact that he _liked_ the dobe? And yeah, you knew why these visits were weekly, and if he was going to follow his plan, they'd become a lot more frequent.

He was either going to love or further hate ramen by the time this was over… if it ever ended.

"Sasuke-Temmmmmme."

Looking up at the sound of Naruto's whine, he felt himself freeze in shock.

How was it possible that Naruto already had twenty bowls of ramen?

Better yet… how was he going to avoid the food that would obviously go flying when the blonde started eating next to him?

Depending on how the situation was viewed from that point on, you could either say Sasuke was very lucky or very unlucky.

He was lucky in the way that he didn't have to worry about Naruto flinging food at him while he ate or paying for the ramen since another customer had been the cause of the problem.

But at the same time he was extremely **unlucky** to have not only been drenched in three bowls of ramen but to be stuck sitting next to Naruto in a ramen wet skin-tight black shirt because he refused to leave until the ten saved bowls of ramen were eaten.

Sasuke was really starting to regret ever getting out of bed this morning.

--

When Naruto finally finished his ramen, Sasuke was pretty sure he had set new self-restraint records everywhere. Not only had he kept from jumping on and kissing the blonde but he had managed to keep down ever single blush when Naruto slurped up his noodles in a way Sasuke was sure he shouldn't have found provocative.

Then again, with the amount of desire his subconscious had shoved together to created two consecutive weeks of Naruto centric wet dreams… yeah, maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised.

Slurping up his final bowl of ramen, Naruto out a loud sigh of contentment while Sasuke gave a small sigh of relief; he had never been more ready to leave the ramen bar in his life.

"Done?" he asked his voice not able to disguise all his annoyance.

Looking at him, Naruto's lips spread into a large dopey grin and Sasuke wanted to just lean over, ruffled his hair and kiss him but he was Sasuke Uchiha, so he just settled for crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yah," Naruto finally answered as he rubbed his stomach.

Nodding, Sasuke was about to stand up, when he got an idea on how to slowly shift from friends and into the 'could be more' zone without having Naruto drag him to a medic ninja claiming he was unwell or insane… which he unfortunately could see happening.

"Want an ice-cream?" he asked, outwardly feigning nonchalant while internally he was about ready to start biting his nails which was something he hadn't done since he was a kid.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said, seemingly more excited then suspicious.

Sasuke was just in the process of sighing in relief when the air caught in his throat at the sound of a voice.

"Naruto!"

Looking towards the ramen bar's entrance, he watched Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata and Ino wave at them.

Smiling, Naruto waved back before standing up and running over to them.

Clenching his teeth in frustration, Sasuke slowly made his way towards the five happily talking ninjas.

He hadn't expected he'd have to put the plan into action with others around so soon, but if anything he prided himself on his ability to adapt to a situation and so, he would just have to adjust to this new one.

"Hey guys, Sasuke here is going to buy us ice-cream, you coming?" Naruto asked the group.

Ino smiled widely before draping herself over Sasuke. "That is so nice of you Sasuke-Kun."

Grinding his teeth slightly, Sasuke pulled out of Ino's hold, but he never got a chance to speak before Kiba did.

"Why do you both smell like you took a bath in ramen… together?"

Naruto laughed before recounting the events as they all started walking, Sasuke trailing behind as he glared at the ground.

How the hell was he going to get the image of sex in a bowl of ramen with Naruto out of his head?

Stupid Kiba.

* * *

**AN:** Okay guys, I haven't written Naruto in a long while so if anything seems out of character or wrong just give me a heads up and I'll edit it. Other then that, I hope you enjoyed it

Also this was written in one hour from 2:20 to 3:40 am so cut me a bit of slack if my read over isn't as flawless as it could have been…

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
